Drabblefest08 Fest Food
by entlzab
Summary: Séries de drabbles tendo como temas comidas variadas. Slash. Vários casais.
1. O único controle

Fest Food

Autora: Magalud

Tema: Café

Contagem de Palavras: 299

Classificação: PG-13

Chars: Harry Potter, Surpresa

Notas: Isso provavelmente é apenas o começo

**O único controle**

Harry Potter fazia de tudo para passar despercebido no mundo bruxo. Por isso, quando ele deixava o Ministério, ele sempre colocava um glamour para tomar um café no bar Muggle na esquina da cabine telefônica. Harry adorava esse ritual. Dava-lhe uma imensa sensação de controle.

Afinal, pensou, com a xícara fumegante à sua frente, sua vida estava toda desenhada para si. Em breve ele se casaria com Ginny Weasley, e os dois iriam criar uns dois ou três bruxinhos, como todos esperavam. Como sempre, a vida dele estava nas mãos de outros. Dessa vez, porém. o controle não estava com Dumbledore, ou Voldemort. Ele nem sabia como tinha perdido o controle de sua vida. Ou quem o detinha.

Harry só tinha controle sobre aquela xícara de café diária. Ali estava ele, no bar Muggle, um homem sozinho, apenas tomando um **café**.

E por que aquele café de repente lhe parecia estranho? Seria por que ele mal tinha acabado a xícara e o mundo começou a girar? Ele ouviu vozes a seu redor, alarmadas, e uma voz dizendo que era médico e "iria ajudar o moço".

A próxima imagem que viu foi a de um quarto pequeno e mal-iluminado. A cabeça dele estava pesada, e ele viu um vulto distorcido. Aliás, todos os seus sentidos pareciam distorcidos. O vulto o ajudou a beber um líquido quente e com gosto de ervas. Ele apagou de novo.

Quando Harry voltou a acordar, havia mais luz no quarto, vinda de uma janela lateral. Ele olhou em volta, e uma voz o fez estremecer.

– Bem-vindo ao mundo dos vivos, Sr. Potter.

No momento, Harry não tinha tanta certeza de estar vivo. Pois diante de si, sentado placidamente em uma cadeira, olhando para ele, estava Severus Snape, que deveria estar morto há cinco anos.


	2. Papo de bar

Fest Food

Autora: Magalud

Tema: Cerveja amanteigada

Contagem de Palavras: 300

Classificação: PG-13

Chars: Surpresa, Surpresa

Notas: Não é continuação da última drabble

**Papo de Bar**

– E aí?

– Ei.

– Tudo bem se eu sentar aqui?

– Como quiser.

– Tá bebendo o quê?

– Cerveja amanteigada.

– Vou pedir pra mim. Posso te pagar uma?

– Não vou recusar.

– Garçom! Uma rodada para nós dois.

– Ei, por...

– Sh. Tô vendo a televisão.

– O que está vendo?

– Resultados da UEFA. Os Glasgow Rangers chegaram às quartas.

– Futebol Muggle?

– Isso mesmo. Divertido. Bem mais do que Quidditch. Se tivesse me interessado por esportes Muggle antes, talvez não tivesse virado lord das trevas.

– Teria sido bom. – Silêncio. – A propósito, eu queria pedir desculpas por... sabe, matar você.

– Tudo bem. Fez o que tinha que fazer.

– É, mas só depois caiu a ficha. Você é da família. Descendente de Peverell, como eu. Eu não devia ter feito isso.

– Não tinha jeito. Você fez bem. Melhor do que eu esperava.

– Você não facilitou nada. Horcruxes...! E seis!

– Você mesmo era uma. Morreu e tudo. Fiquei impressionado.

– Que nada. Dumbledore deixou tudo quase pronto. Claro que ele não me disse que você era da família.

– Velho metido. Viu só o que ele me fez fazer com Snape?

– Então, cara. E o Snape, hein? Enganou você direitinho.

– Pois é. Eu jurava que ele beijava o chão onde eu pisava, e ele me enganando o tempo todo, cara!

– Ele é bom mesmo. Por onde ele anda?

– Brigando com seu pai e correndo atrás da sua mãe. É divertido, mas cansa depois de um tempo.

– Imagino.

Silêncio.

– A coisa aqui é sempre devagar assim?

– Eu não reclamo. Sem magia, eu fiquei mais calmo. Mas tenho saudade da Gini.

– Ginny Weasley? Eu me casei com ela!

– Não, seu imbecil. Gini é Nagini.

– Eu não falo mais com cobra.

– Quer apostar? – Risinho. – Eu sei de um jeito.

– Mas você não tem magia.

– Tem, sim. Vem comigo que eu te mostro.

– Garçom, a conta!


	3. Melhor que chocolate

**Fest Food  
Título: **Melhor que chocolate**  
Autora:** Magalud  
**Temas:** Pirulito, Chocolate  
**Contagem de Palavras:** 185  
**Classificação: **T  
**Chars: **Sirius, Remus  
**Notas: **Drabble Pasqualina

**Melhor que chocolate**

– Mas você tem certeza de que não quer um ovo de Páscoa?

– Sirius, eu já disse que abro mão do chocolate.

– Mas é Páscoa! E você adora chocolate, Moony. Só estou com dificuldade em acreditar que você tenha desistido de chocolate, e em plena Páscoa. Só isso.

– Você me ofereceu coisa melhor, lembra? Muita coisa na vida é melhor que chocolate, Sirius.

– Tudo bem, não precisa ficar todo eriçado.

– Eu não falei que estou excitado.

– Eu disse _eriçado_.

– Pensei que você tivesse dito que eu estava excitado.

– E você não está?

– Mas eu não _disse_ que estava. Agora quer continuar?

– Tá bom! Que nervoso!

– Como você quer que eu esteja? Você disse que ia fazer um bom uso dessa sua boca e está de nhenhenhém! Até parece que não quer... Ahhhhhhhhh.

Silêncio. Sons característicos.

– Oh, Merlin.

– Hum-hum.

– Sirius, isso não é um pirulito. Faz isso direito.

– Ainda reclamando. Eu devia ter te dado um chocolate.

– E você continua falando. Põe essa boca para funcionar.

Ruídos se intensificam. Gemidos. Respiração acelerada, curta, mais curta, mais curta, ruídos mais altos, um gemido longo.

Silêncio.

– Definitivamente, melhor que chocolate.


	4. Mais sobre controle

_Título: Mais sobre Controle  
Autora: Magalud  
Personagens: Harry & Snape  
Classificação: R para cima  
Avisos: Seqüência de "O primeiro controle" http/community.  
Temas: chá, chantilly, cereja, pirulito e morango  
Contagem de Palavras: 100 (cravado), 150 (cravado), 200 (cravado), 250 (cravado) e 300 (cravado)  
_

_**Mais sobre controle**_

– Espero que esteja se sentindo melhor. Caso contrário, posso providenciar um **chá**.

Harry continuava a encará-lo, a mente ainda muito embotada de sono para provocar uma reação adequada. Snape ergueu-se e nem o deixou raciocinar:

– Deixe-me poupá-lo de questões inúteis. Sim, eu sobrevivi; sim, tenho vivido escondido todos esses anos. Ainda não resolvi me revelar completamente ao mundo bruxo, mas era preciso contatar com você. Na verdade, achei que contatar com você era uma questão na qual a urgência suplantava minha necessidade de privacidade.

Aproximou-se da cama, e Harry ainda estava deitado, o coração acelerado. Finalmente conseguiu indagar.

– Por quê?

– Porque você não está feliz.

oooooooooooo

– Não temos mais nada, Snape. – Harry se sentou na cama. – Minha felicidade não é de sua conta. O que aconteceu nas aulas de Oclumência foi um erro e eu... mmpf!

Uma série de feitiços silenciosos prendeu Harry à cama pelos pulsos e tornozelos, além de amordaçá-lo com um lenço de seda. Os olhos verdes se arregalaram ainda mais quando Snape se aproximou.

– Eu acompanho todas suas façanhas pelos jornais. As notícias vêm açucaradas, como que cobertas de **chantilly**. O mais jovem Auror, o mais jovem chefe dos Aurores, namoradinho do mundo bruxo, prometido para uma bruxinha... Eu vejo as suas fotos e você não está feliz.

Harry protestou, apenas gemidos camuflados pelo lenço de seda, e Snape redargüiu:

– Não adianta tentar negar. Eu vejo nos seus olhos, Potter. Sem vida. – Severus chegou bem perto de Harry, tanto que o rapaz se encolheu. – Sabe que conheço seus olhos melhor que ninguém.

oooooooooooo

– Seus amigos idiotas podem ter sido enganados, mas eu sei que você está macambúzio. Seus olhos não têm vida. Sua vida não é o que você quer.

Os olhos pretos penetravam a mente de Harry, e ele tentava desesperadamente não pensar em coisa alguma, o que parecia apenas aumentar os poderes de Legilimência de Snape. Não ajudava que o homem estivesse a menos de dois centímetros do rosto de Harry. Era como se ele estivesse quase entrando na mente do jovem. A pele amarela, os olhos pretos, os lábios cor de **cereja**...

– Você não tem controle sobre sua vida. – A voz era sedosa, disparando ferrões pontiagudos. – Mas também não sabe quem tem o controle. Se quiser, eu posso dar um jeito nisso para você. Mas você precisa querer.

Harry sentia o coração ainda mais acelerado. Snape levou a boca cor de cereja ao ouvido dele, sussurrando:

– Mas você precisa querer. Querer que eu controle você. Que assuma o controle.

Foi aí que Harry estremeceu, percebendo que os tremores e aceleração no coração não era susto ou tensão. Na verdade, era um tipo de tensão que ele não sentia há muito com Ginny.

Mas sua traiçoeira anatomia nada escondia de Snape.

oooooooooooo

– Vou lhe dar uma chance de dizer não – Snape ainda sussurrava no seu ouvido. – Se mexer a cabeça, vou interpretar como uma negativa, e tudo cessará. Vou devolvê-lo para sua casa, para sua vidinha e sua noivinha.

Harry o encarava, os olhos verdes faiscando. Milhares de pensamentos cruzavam sua mente.

Mas ele não mexia a cabeça.

– _Disvestio_.

Suas roupas sumiram. Os olhos de Snape varreram-no lentamente, inspecionando cada centímetro exposto. Harry notou que o exame em nada intimidava sua anatomia ereta, como se fosse um **pirulito** à espera de um dono.

Snape parecia pensar a mesma coisa, pois lambeu os lábios ostensivamente. Harry engoliu em seco sob a mordaça, o coração quase pulando quando Snape, sem aviso algum, mergulhou entre as suas pernas e abocanhou o prêmio que parecia chamar por ele.

– Hum... Delícia.

Harry sentiu o corpo todo retesar-se, jogou a cabeça para trás e gemeu alto, incapaz de se controlar. Em segundos, ele já nem tentava se controlar. Só o que ele sentia eram a boca quente, a língua exploradora, os dedos longos e experientes. Seu corpo inteiro ardia.

Em tempo recorde, Harry explodiu, urrando um gemido alto sob a mordaça, vendo estrelas sob os olhos fechados. Desabando na cama, ofegando, os músculos parecendo de borracha, ele sentiu a língua carinhosa continuar a lamber a ereção que murchava, limpando-o, acarinhando-o.

Depois de muitos minutos, a língua parou. Harry ainda tentava retomar a respiração, e abriu os olhos. Deu de cara com olhos pretos.

– Agora seus olhos têm vida.

oooooooooooo

Com um feitiço murmurado, Snape soltou as amarras que prendiam Harry e juntou-se a ele na cama. Com outro feitiço, estava tão desnudo quanto o rapaz, e apertou-o em seus braços. Capturou os lábios vermelhos como **morangos**, o gosto doce feito a fruta. Cobriu o corpo jovem com o seu, mas não investiu com ímpeto ou desejo.

Não, pensou Snape. Harry Potter era uma iguaria a ser apreciada lentamente. Com beijos e lambidas, ele degustava o jovem com o qual sonhava há cinco anos. Por cinco anos, Severus Snape o acompanhava de longe, imaginando-o inatingível. Vivia apenas da lembrança da atração ocorrida durante as lições de Oclumência, tantos anos antes.

Nos últimos cinco anos, Severus Snape vivia uma meia-vida. Mas não sentia ter direito a incomodar o rapaz, que deveria estar feliz e seguindo adiante. Só porque Snape tinha se apaixonado não queria dizer que era correspondido. Aliás, esse era o resumo de sua vida: Severus, o não-correspondido.

Até que ele viu o _Profeta Diário_ e os olhos de Harry. Olhos tristes. Os olhos de Lily Evans nunca deveriam trazer aquele semblante de desconsolo e desamparo. Foi aí que resolveu agir. Seguiu o rapaz e levou-o a um choque de realidade.

Sem parar de beijar cada centímetro do corpo de Harry que podia alcançar, Snape pontuava seus carinhos com palavras:

– Quero que você seja meu. Quero ser seu dono.

– Sim... – respondeu Harry, ofegante. – Agora!...

– Há algo que você deve saber.

– O quê?

– Não divido o que é meu. Se eu tomar você para mim, não vou devolver a quem quer que seja.

– Acho justo. Especialmente considerando que não quero ser devolvido.

– E o controle de sua vida?

– O controle de minha vida é meu – garantiu Harry, os olhos verdes mais vivos do que nunca. – Mas não deixe meu dono desconfiar.

The (happy) ending


End file.
